If Zack and I were A Movie
by iSuiteCupcake
Summary: London Tipton is in love with his friend Zack Martin.she dreams of them like in the movies...but he is in love with another girl...or is he? a songfic of If We Were A Movie by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana. Zondon oneshot.


**A/N: **_okay, this is my very first ever story here on Fanfiction! so this story is memorable :) I love this pairing so much! and i love The Suite Life!... Hope you like it :)_

**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! _**_(but i do want to own Dylan Sprouse. lol.)_

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic<em>

_Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck_

_I know how you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me but get a ticket and you'll see_

_..._

i caught myself again, staring at _him_, _he _was there, sitting and talking to other girls.

can you blame me? any girl would fall for that sweet smile that makes me melt everytime.

but..i know it, _he _will never like me.._he's _in love with someone else. NOT me.

.

_If we were a movie, You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend, You'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing, Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black, Show the names,Play that happy song_

_..._

Sometimes, when i'm alone, i wonder...what if life is like the movies we watch?

falling in love with the right person, fairytales,watching beautiful sunset together and...happy endings!

but..i know, _he_ will never thought of us being that way, it's impossible cause _he's_ in love with someone else.

.

_Yeah, yeah When you call me I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure! Wanna see me And tell me all about her_

_La la I'll be acting through my tears_

_guess you'll never know That I should win_

_An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_..._

everytime we talk, all _he_ say about is how great _this girl _, she is so lucky!

i hold back my tears and act as if i don't care when deep down inside

I DO.

.

_If we were a movie,You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend, You'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing, Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black, Show the names,Play that happy song_

_..._

I really wish my life was like the movies. _he _and i will fall in love.

we'll dance and watch the sunset, and we'll live happily ever after.

but...i know, _he_ will never thought of us being that way, it's impossible, _he's_ in love with someone else.

...

My Name is _London Tipton_. **Rich** and **Beautiful!**

I'm secretly in love with one of my friends..._Zack Martin_

but he's in love with someone else, the lucky girl he always tell me about.

...

"London" i heard a familiar voice call my name. i turn around and see _him._

oh great! he's here again to tell me all about_ this girl._

"London, can i talk to you?" he asked

"sure!" i said, brazing myself for another heart break.

"You know this girl i was telling you about?" he asked again.

i don't know if i should lie or something but i just said...

"Yeah, what about her?"

he replied "Well, tonight i'm gonna tell her how much i love _her_!"

_OUCH! _was all i can say and i felt a tear fall to my cheek. i looked away so he can't see the tear.

then i said "really?, that's ah...great! go for it!, Zacky"

"but i wanna know if she likes me too." he said to me.

"Oh! so, do you want me to find out? okay, who is she anyway" i asked trying to hide the sadness

"Wel...i'm looking at her right now!" i was shocked by what he just said. _what? London. you're not the girl! maybe she's behind you. _so, i turn around and see nobody but the two of us.

"What?" i asked

"London, I love you" he confessed. i felt my heart beating really fast as he looked me in the eye.

"Zack, i love you too." i told him, staring at his beautiful eyes. he smiled, the smile that makes my knees go weak.

i felt his lips into mine...and i know... i don't want this moment to end!

...

I'm _London Tipton. _people say i'm **dumb**.

and i believe that life can be a **MOVIE**

if you just _believe _and be _patient._

Because nothing is _impossible _to the person who _believes._

_(did i just say that? wow! i am smart! Yay Me!)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **so…did you like it? Pls. review so I will know if it's good or if I should continue writing.

Thanks so much. Love ya all.

xoxo


End file.
